battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 43
The (English: Rifle 1943) is a German semi-automatic rifle designed by Walther small arms in 1943 for limited use in the German military. It was seen in very small numbers with standard German soldiers, but was more so issued to specialist soldiers and elite units. It fired the 7.92x57 Mauser cartridge, the same as the Karabiner 98, with an effective range of 500 meters and a maximum range of 800 meters. It featured iron sights, but was also compatible with a ZF4 scope. Battlefield 1942 The Gewehr 43 ZF4 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion, issued to the German Elite Scout kit. The Gewehr 43 ZF4 is the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in Battlefield 1942. In terms of performance, the Gewehr 43 ZF4 has the same projectile as the K98K and No.4, meaning they possess the same damage and multipliers, with a faster velocity over its bolt-action counterparts by 500 meters per second. Its semi-automatic nature allows the Gewehr 43 to fire five times faster than the fire rate of the others sniper rifles, but still significantly less than the fire rates of the M1 Garand and Type 5. The Gewehr 43 ZF4 has three magazines compared to five magazines by the other Scout rifles, though this can be remedied by being close to an Ammo Crate. In terms of spread, the Gewehr 43 is less accurate than its counterparts on a few occasions, with its spread values often being the equal to or slightly higher in most situations. The only exceptions to when the spread value is lower is whilst proning or strafing at its minimum spread value. Uniquely, jumping has no effect on the Gewehr 43 ZF4, a trait not shared with other sniper rifles. Its recoil tends to drift either upwards or upwards right, but will reset to the original aiming position just in time for the next shot to be fired whilst aiming down the sights. Gallery Gewehr 43 ZF4 BF1942.png|The Gewehr 43 ZF4 in first person File:BF1942_SS_G43.png|A German Scout fires his Gewehr 43 at enemy targets Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three sniper rifles that are based on the Gewehr 43, being specific variants of The Groundbreaker, The Gourmet and the Stefan's Sharpshooter. The Groundbreaker |mult = Critical - +12 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Groundbreaker is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Roderick Rifle. A pilfered variant of The Groundbreaker is also available to the Royal Army. An uber variant of The Groundbreaker is also available. BFH The Groundbreaker Icon.png|The icon for The Groundbreaker. The Gourmet |mult = Critical - +15 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Gourmet is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army by default. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Oscar's Farshot. A pilfered variant of The Gourmet is also available to the Royal Army. An uber variant of The Gourmet is also available. BFH The Gourmet Icon.png|The icon for The Gourmet. Stefan's Sharpshooter |mult = Critical - +18 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Stefan's Sharpshooter is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Pipsqueak's Popper. A pilfered variant of the Stefan's Sharpshooter is also available to the Royal Army. An uber variant of the Stefan's Sharpshooter is also available. Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter The Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter is a stylish weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper. A pilfered variant of the Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter Render.png|The render of the Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter. Cost Gallery BFH National Sniper Rifle Render.png|The render of the National sniper rifles. Battlefield V |source = Symthic}} The Gewehr 43 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Company interface and later in Pre-Alpha gameplay. Singleplayer The Gewehr 43 is the standard rifle of German Medics throughout all singleplayer campaigns as well as Combined Arms. Multiplayer The weapon is unlocked for the Assault kit at class rank 1. The Gewehr 43's primary asset is its high damage, which is tied with the Selbstlader 1916 and Karabin 1938M for best in class amongst the semi-automatic rifles. It kills consistently with three body shots out to 50m, being further capable of a two-hit kill at medium range if one is a headshot, and is a four shot kill at all other ranges. Its high bullet velocity allows it to perform better at range than most other semi-automatics, and as such can be paired with a Medium Range Scope to function similar to a Recon Self-Loading Rifle. These strengths are compensated for by a low magazine capacity of 10 rounds, slow default reload using 5-round stripper clips, highest recoil in its category and lowest fire rate in its category at 257 RPM (on par with Karabin 1938M and M1 Garand with Heavy Load specialization), the latter of which can leave users vulnerable when faced with fully automatic weapons at close range. The two Specialization trees available to the Gewehr 43 either improve its handling in close quarters or further hone accuracy for long distance fighting. The left side path of Quick Aim, Enhanced Grips, Detachable Magazines, and Recoil Buffer can help mitigate the weapon's poor control and lengthy reload process, while High Velocity Bullets, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock, and Barrel Bedding can be equipped to improve accuracy in various stances. Recoil Buffer reduces vertical recoil to 0.930 while High Velocity Bullets boosts projectile speed to 860 m/s. Gallery The Company Alpha BF5.jpg|Gewehr 43 being held on the far right Gewehr 43 BF5 Idle.jpg|Gewehr 43 Gewehr 43 ADS BF5.jpg|Iron sights Gewehr 43 Reload 2 BF5.jpg|Stripper clip reload Gewehr 43 Reload 1 BF5.jpg|Single round reload g43menu.jpg|Customisation menu Trivia Battlefield V *It is possible that the Red Army weapon referenced by weapon's in-game description is the SVT-40. References Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Semi-Auto Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes